


Пьянству бой (но это не точно)

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Когда это произошло в первый раз, Атсуши на удивление спокойно подумал: «Ну вот и все. Делирий».
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Пьянству бой (но это не точно)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор однострочника - [robin_puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck)

Когда это произошло в первый раз, Атсуши на удивление спокойно подумал: «Ну вот и все. Делирий». Не то чтобы он этого не ждал в какой-то не слишком отдаленной перспективе: выходящие из стен призраки, шмыгающие демоны и прочие проявления расстроенного рассудка. Чего он не ждал точно, что его алкогольная галлюцинация будет такой хорошенькой. Хорошеньким. И при этом поддатым и очень жизнерадостным.  
– Ты кто такой? – спросил его веселый призрак-алкоголик на языке, которого Атсуши не знал, но почему-то отлично понимал. – Ты мне снишься?  
– Это ты мне снишься, – поправил его Атсуши. – Вернее, ты – моя галлюцинация. Кажется, я допился.  
Призрак оглядел Атсуши со всех сторон и сморщил нос.  
– Неа, – сказал он. – Ничего подобного. Я отказываюсь считать себя галлюцинацией.  
«Какой строптивый», – подумал Атсуши.  
– Да и далековато тебе до того, чтоб допиться, – добавил призрак и вынул откуда-то из воздуха несколько кувшинчиков с явно интересным содержимым. – Будешь?  
Атсуши был в таком замешательстве, что согласился. Когда это случилось во второй раз, отказываться тем более было глупо. А потом встречи с болтливым призраком стали привычными.  
– Ничего себе! – воскликнул приятель Атсуши через несколько месяцев, оказавшись у него дома и случайно обнаружив на полу оставленный призраком кувшинчик с вином. – Это же… Отличная копия с китайской средневековой керамики. Не знал, что ты интересуешься такими вещами.  
«Наверное, если его вижу не только я, то это не совсем галлюцинация», – подумал Атсуши, с сомнением разглядывая призрачный кувшин. На дне оставалось еще немного вина, и оно тоже было вполне реальным на вкус. Наверное, соё все-таки существуют. И они – средневековые китайцы, как бы странно это ни звучало.

_*Соё (в японской демонологии) – веселые призраки-алкоголики. Безвредны._


End file.
